


A new experience

by Nurseoflove



Category: Shadamy, Shadow the Hedgehog - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, amy rose - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Pegging, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, sub shadow the hedgehog, top Amy rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nurseoflove/pseuds/Nurseoflove
Summary: Shadow is a sub and Amy wants to help him see that. (Also completely selfish smut fiction since there isn’t enough shadamy porn)
Relationships: Amy Rose & Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadamy - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	A new experience

He was just following her directions, he never thought it would led to a night of unbelievable pleasure. It was a simple enough day, picnic by the beach, a few errands before heading home. If anything he thought they were just going to watch a movie and head to bed. While cuddling on the couch, she heard a knock at the door, kissed my lips and went to open the door. A few moments later, I could hear her squeal. She was now holding a package. She then ran upstairs excitedly with it. 

Curious, Rose usually showed me things she would order online, unless it was a secret gift, of course. As I was getting comfortable again, my Rose slowly came downstairs again with a bright blush and a big smile. Narrowing my eyes at her I had a sneaking suspicion now of what was in the package. “Shadow~” she sang sweetly “do you wanna see what I bought for you?~”. I can feel my cheeks warming up “ when you say it like that, it makes me not wanna know”. “Aw! Shadow don’t be like that” She pouted her lip and walked over to embrace me. She leaned into my ear, “ I have a feeling you might like it~” she cooed as she gently blew against my ear. My face felt hot now, she was only like this when they were going to do something new. “Fine” I swallowed my excitement and followed her upstairs. 

She held my hand as we shared a few kisses,she gently pushed me towards the bed. I sat on the corner of the bed as she put the package on my lap. I opened it to see black straps and something long wrapped in paper. I examined the straps, they were intertwined to form a harness. When I unwrapped the long object my face turned bright red. It was a penis but pink, long and definitely had girth. 

I looked at Amy bewildered and kept opening and closing my mouth but words refused to form. She giggled and kissed me, “we don’t have to use it if you don’t want to”. I shook my head to regain some type of composure, “ it just looks....big” I could even feel my ears turning red at this point. She pretended to think about it, “ yeah you’re right far too big for the ultimate life form” she playfully looked at me with fake innocence. My ears flattened at that while the hairs on my neck stood from the heat of arousal and giddiness. She giggled again and kissed me, “ I’m just joking if you’re not ready for something like this we can stop” she smiled brightly.

I grabbed her arm as I pulled her on my lap and began kissing my Rose with enough passion to make her head spin. “Fine just tell me what to do” she gasped “really??!” As her face looked as red as mine felt. I nodded as she kissed me. She explained the concept of pegging and what even stirred this idea of hers to begin with, rouge will pay for corrupting my innocent Rose, and we also established my safe word, pineapple. She was removing her clothes slowly as I pulled my gloves off. She was so beautiful, she pushed me onto the bed. I could feel her body move against my own. 

She was rubbing against me, I loved it when she’d gasp as our centers would rub against each other. How she kissed me so rough as her nails would run against my back. She placed my hands on her firm breasts, as she teased my lower half. I gasped as she bit into my shoulder. I was so lost in the heat of the moment, I forgot why she was getting me riled up. She kissed me as she pushed me down and got up to put on her harness. While she was getting things ready, I got into position. My mind was racing, will it hurt? Was I supposed to shower before this? Will she be disappointed if I don’t enjoy it? Is this secret payback for driving her wild during our intense love making?

Suddenly something cold was placed on my ass. I gasped as I was ripped from my thoughts. “Shhh.. I got you” I could feel her kiss my back as she slowly thrusted her finger in and out of me. I could feel myself tighten as I gasped. “Ah!” The cold lube helping her gently loosen me up. She started playing with my own penis as she thrusted sensually. Her slow thrusting got a little faster as she started stroking me. A broken moan came out as she thrusted faster.  
My head was starting to swim when I told her she could add another finger. Soft gasps escaped my mouth as she kept thrusting, her other hand playing with my chest fur now. Dizzy, I allowed her to add another finger, she kept thrusting. I felt something pleasantly brewing inside of me. ”A-amy” I hadn’t noticed my voice getting higher. Suddenly Amy stopped, ripping a whine out of me unaware I had been so close to finishing. I panted as she rubbed my back, waiting till I was calm enough to continue. “Remember pineapple, if this gets too intense for you” she said as she lined my back with kisses, my tail started slowly wagging at Amy’s sensual voice. 

I waited as she lined herself up. I can feel the tip start pushing in gently, I gasped as she kept thrusting into me, gently going deeper. I could feel my back naturally begin to curve, as my eyes were trying to roll into my head from the new delicious sensation. By the time I was completely stuffed with Amy’s dildo, my head was swimming in a sea of lust. I could feel her pat my hip, “ earth to shadow, are you okay?” I nodded as my curved back helped her get even deeper in me. “Oh, I take it you are enjoying yourself?~ “ she patted my back as she leaned closer to my ear. “good boy~”. My face turned redder then before as I felt myself tighten. I definitely wanted to be her good boy. 

Her thrusting started slowing down but she began thrusting deep inside of me whenever she’d praise me. “Such a good boy” my ear twitched “ you can take so much” a moan ripped from my throat. My body started moving on it’s own against Amy’s dildo. My moans were getting louder as the pleasant brewing started happening again. I could feel Amy start thrusting faster, as my back curved to her whim. I was getting close as my penis started rubbing against the bed giving me needed but Torturous friction. I felt amazing and could feel a little bit of drool go down my chin. My brewing sensation now felt like hot embers, my eyes were rolling at Amy’s fast pace.

I couldn’t think anymore I just wanted Amy to break me and be her good boy forever. “ A-amy please! I’m so close please!”. Suddenly my world was flipped as I was now on my back facing my love, as she thrusted into me. Her eyes widen when she saw my lust filled face and a seductive look filled her eyes. My moans intensified as Amy started stroking my penis passionately while thrusting into me. “Amy!” My knees closed around Amy as my eyes rolled back. And a loud moan left me as I came, my vision going white from the intensity. I panted as I felt Amy kissing my neck and patting my thighs as she had kept thrusting into me, helping me through my intense orgasm.

My body shook with pleasure as Amy rubbed my chest. My eyes felt so heavy and my breathing went from gasping to panting. I felt Amy slowly pull out of me as it caused a moan to leave me. My head was swimming and I was completely spent. I could feel movement around me and Amy eventually draped a blanket onto me. She climbed in next to me as she cuddled my head to her chest. “ wait..what about you?” She giggled as she kissed me. “ after something that intense I don’t think your body will let you go another round”. I could feel my eyes closing, as I weakly proclaimed I could go another round, when exhaustion finally hit. I feel myself drifting to sleep as my love stroked my hair. “Besides your face tonight was plenty payment, and there’s always next time shadow~”.

**Author's Note:**

> Can more people do shadamy porn some of us are dying of thirst


End file.
